


Living for the Weekend

by cadey (haekass)



Series: Demonic Lawyers [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/cadey
Summary: Rin was a bit tipsy when Sesshoumaru offered to take her home, but she knew what she wanted.





	Living for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from the Unfortunate Orphaning.

Rin snuggled into her pillow, trying to get it to give a little, although the warmth was a counterpoint to its firmness. Finally getting to the point where the firmness no longer bothered her, she drifted comfortably, not quite deeply asleep, not quite hovering on the edges of consciousness. When her body told her that she had rested long enough, she started the slow trek to the land of wakefulness. First order of business though was an indulgent stretch. Her body arched, the sheets falling to her waist, baring her to the cooler air of her room. For some reason though, she didn't feel the cooler air. The air around her was quite warm. As her body stretched out, there was a funny glide across her bare skin that brought her awake faster than she liked. Her brown eyes, dulled by sleep, popped open to survey the room around her.

This wasn't her room.

Her room wasn't dominated in red and white, it didn't have priceless antiques scattered artfully about, and it most definitely did not have a massive king size bed that felt as soft as a feather. She froze when she felt the whisper of bare flesh sliding against her own unclothed skin.

What the hell was she doing in someone else's home, in their bed no less, completely naked?

Her memory finally caught up to her puzzled questions, and in flashes of memory, filled in all of the details she needed to know. The party for Kagome. The sparkling champagne. Her having a few glasses of the stuff over the night. Hugging Kagome goodbye. Sesshomaru's hand on her back, his deep voice whispering things in her ear. Him repeating her conversation with Kagome from a month beforehand. Hard, hot kisses, hands tearing at her clothes, her hands tearing at his in return. The pleasure that was sent to every single nerve ending as Sesshomaru skilfully worked her body with his hands and his mouth.

Her clothes were scattered everywhere, and it looked as though her shirt and skirt combination had been torn from her body by claws. Sesshomaru's suit lay in three distinct heaps on the floor, the stark black a startling contrast to the white carpet.

A dark flush seemed to work its way from her toes until it finally exploded in all of its dubious color in her cheeks.

She'd slept with her boss the night before. This was bad. Very bad. She had to get out of there.

She tried to scoot away from Sesshomaru's body, trying not to wake him, but a set of clawed hands on her body pulled her back against a very hard male body. Her eyes were starting to resemble dinner plates as the hand that had rested on her stomach smoothly moved upwards to cup a bare breast.

Her body immediately reacted. She'd had this fantasy several dozen times before, playing it out on her body with her own hands, but it paled when compared to Sesshomaru's hands performing the same action. Of course, last night, she'd been a virgin. This morning, she definitely wasn't.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru purred in her ear as he slid a thumb over her nipple.

"Good... morning," she breathlessly replied. Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all. But he was still her boss. She froze.

"Don't worry about it, Rin," he ordered softly. "We'll decide what to do later. Now, all you have to do is enjoy."

"But-" Her words were cut off as Sesshomaru pulled one of her legs over his and slid into her. Her hands scrabbled for purchase on the silk sheets as the pleasure drowned all of the other voices in her head.

"You'll be lucky to get out of this bed for the rest of the weekend, Rin," he told her. "We'll decide later, but no matter what, you are mine." He punctuated his statement with a thrust of his hips, making Rin open herself even more to him, hissing an affirmation. He hadn't marked her yet, but with his scent coming so strongly from her pores, any other demon would be a fool to touch her. She was his... only his.

* * *

"Are you sure that you can handle this, too, Mrs. Kaede?"

Kaede looked at Rin with her good eye and smiled a little, privately. "If I can handle Inuyasha for the past two weeks, I'm sure that his brother won't be any problem," the elderly woman assured her. Kaede had come in to replace Kagome, only to find out that Rin was leaving as well. Rin's code of ethics wouldn't allow her to stay, and Sesshomaru had agreed with her when she had given him her two week notice. During that amazing weekend nearly two weeks before, he had told her plainly that the only way she was going to get away from him was by her dying. By Sunday, he had skilfully gotten her to agree to have him put his mark on her. The single claw mark going over her left shoulder had healed remarkably quickly, but left a scar behind.

After she packed up her things from her desk, she'd walk through the gilded lobby one last time and head out the door. But she wasn't going back to her small apartment. She and Sesshomaru had moved all of her things into his condo just last weekend, although they hadn't shared a bed for two weeks.

They'd both wanted to wait, until she had officially quit, so no one could say anything. But the tension and the pressure had been mounting. She'd seen Inuyasha watching them go through their early morning coffee routine with a smirk on his face and she had left Sesshomaru's office more than once blushing from some comment or another.

It was now almost noon, her things were packed and ready to go, and she could probably skip out early, once she put in an appearance down in the coffee room. She wanted to get everything settled and be waiting for Sesshomaru as soon as he came in the door from work. Her blood heated a bit. Best get this over with.

She turned from her now-empty desk and knocked softly on Sesshomaru's door.

"Come in, Rin."

She opened the door and squeezed herself inside before shutting it nearly silently. Her footsteps towards his desk were muffled by a thick Persian rug, but his golden eyes had locked onto her as soon as she entered. She felt that look all the way down to her stocking toes.

"I'm all packed up, sir." She couldn't stop herself from adding the sir, not while she was still technically working for him. "After I make an appearance at my farewell party, I think that I'm going to go on home."

Sesshomaru nodded once. "Very well."

Her lips tilted up briefly. She wanted to tell him that she would see him there, but refrained. She turned to leave when his voice stopped her.

"Rin."

She turned back around to see him rise from his seat and grab a black box from the side of his desk. She noticed the discreet gold lettering of a world-famous jeweler and felt her heart stutter. He flipped the box open and the necklace inside wrought an involuntary gasp from her. It was a brilliant piece, one meaning to start at the middle of her neck and fan down to just past her collarbone. The interlocking jewels were obviously polished amber, glowing gold against the black velvet of the box. Her wide brown eyes flew up to Sesshomaru's.

"Yes, it's for you. I saw the piece yesterday and could not help but picture you in it." The back of his hand brushed her bare neck. "In just the necklace."

Her body reacted instantly to the heat in his voice. "I- um, thank you."

"Promise me that you'll be wearing the necklace when I get home."

She nodded, eager.

His eyes darkened further. "Go," he rumbled, his voice showing the strain of holding himself back.

She took the box from him, tucking it into her purse and exited his office. Her blood was already singing, and she couldn't wait for the end of the day to come.

Sesshomaru wanted to leave at five, but circumstances conspired against him. Growling, he called Rin to tell her that he would be a bit late, and for her to go ahead and eat. Inuyasha waited for him at the door of his office, smirking slightly.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

Inuyasha shook his head, the smirk becoming a full-blown smile. "Nothing. Let's get these briefs out of the way, so we can both go home to our respective women."

Sesshomaru loosened his tie as he stood. Inuyasha had a point. The sooner they got their research and briefs done, the sooner they could go home.

* * *

It was three hours later when Sesshomaru unlocked the door to his condo. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do when he got in. Normally, he read the paper or did work until it was time to catch a couple of hours of sleep, then get up and do his daily routine again. But Rin being there added a new dimension. It was only polite to inquire what she might want to do. He set down his briefcase next to the bar, tossing his keys into the antique woven basket, just like normal. Taking a deep breath, he caught Rin's scent headed back towards the master bedroom.

"Rin?" he called out, not wanting to startle her with a sudden appearance.

"Back here," she called back.

He shed his suit jacket as he moved silently down the hall, intending to hang it up as soon as he got into his - now their - bedroom. That intention, along with every other thought in his head fled as soon as he walked into the bedroom. Stopping just inside the room, he wondered how he had missed the scent that he'd been craving for the past two weeks - Rin's arousal.

She stood next to the bed, dressed in only a short white silk robe and the necklace that he gave her earlier in the day. As soon as she saw that she had his complete attention, her small hands came up to expertly untie the sash that held the robe closed. The silk slithered off of her body with a whisper of sound and pooled at her feet. She wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing underneath. He had been right about the amber necklace. With her golden skin, it fairly glowed in the light. He took one step towards her before she held her hand up to stop him.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Sesshomaru?" she practically purred to him, her hand moving upwards to caress the necklace. His gaze focused on that one hand as it drifted down to cup her own breast. His pants suddenly felt very tight. "Or is this what you wanted?"

Her tongue came out to wet her lower lip as she lightly danced her finger over her nipple, making it stand at attention. Mindlessly, he kicked the door shut with his foot, trapping her rising scent in the room. Such a beautiful smell, he wanted to completely saturate himself in it.

"Do you realize how long I dreamed about having you watch me as I touched myself, telling you how I always imagined it to be your hands?"

Her other hand came up, and he could swear that he felt every drop of blood in his head move south. Watching Rin touch herself was more than a fantasy come to life - it had the unexpected effect of peeling back all of his layers of civility, making him want to do nothing more than flip her over the bed and slam into her over and over until she woke the neighbors three floors down with her screams. It wasn't enough that her body was carrying his mark - oh no, he wanted to reinforce that mark with his scent coming from her skin.

She backed up a step, running into the bed. He took a step forward. She held up her hand for him to stop and smiled at the dog-like whine that came from his throat. "Just watch, Sesshomaru. Watch and enjoy. When I call your name, then you can come to me. But not before then."

She lay down on the bed, having already strategically placed a few pillows before hand so she could still see him. Her hands ran light traces from her breasts down her stomach to her hips, then back up. Her breath was already fast, and she was already aching to have Sesshomaru back between her thighs, but she bit down on her lip, lightly toying with her nipples in between light, fluttering touches down to her hips, over them, tracing up her thighs, then a brief dip into the warm wetness at the top of her thighs. She could hear Sesshomaru's gulps for air, and some part of her thrilled at having the powerful dog demon under her spell. One brush of her clit had her legs parting wider. Another brush brought her hips off the bed. A low, rolling moan worked its way free of her throat as she teased herself higher.

Sesshomaru was having a hard time remembering how to breathe as he watched his woman, one hand lightly brushing a nipple while the other hand teased her clit. His entire existence came down to the bedroom, his golden eyes watching Rin, his nose taking in every nuance of her scent, his ears catching every hitch of her breath, her every little moan, his body aching for her.

She was getting close, so close now. He could smell it, hear it.

Her body called out for him, and she was having a hard time biting back his name. Finally, when she neared her orgasm, she couldn't hold back any longer. She called for him, her voice now a lazy moan.

His woman, offering herself to him. He felt his iron-clad control literally snap in half. Using his demonic speed, he covered the distance between the spot where he was standing and the bed in less than a second.

She felt his hand grab hers and pin it to the bed as his length slid into her welcoming body, and she couldn't hold back her orgasm for another second. She felt it fly through her body with lightning speed, making her feel as though she were flying off a cliff. As she came back down to earth, she could feel him, still hard inside her. Her eyes fluttered open, only to widen at the savage intensity displayed on his face. He was still fully clothed, having only unzipped his suit pants.

"Again," he growled. But contrary to his words, he pulled out of her body, sending off little sparks as he slid out. He didn't even give her time to question what he was doing; he just put his arm under her and easily flipped her body, pulling her towards him. He slid back into her body slowly, trying to build the fire up again. One clench of her muscles wiped clean any thoughts that might have formed in his mind. Pulling out of her, he slammed back in, starting a fast, pounding rhythm that brought them both to the edge faster than normal. With each thrust, he heard her moan and saw her hands try to find some kind of purchase on the silk sheets. Broken versions of his name spilled from her lips on each moan, as she tried to tell him just how good he was making her feel.

He leaned down when he sensed her climax approaching, setting his mouth to work on her shoulder. "Do it, Rin," he ordered. "Scream my name."

One thrust later, she did exactly as he told her. Her back arched sharply and her internal muscles squeezed him so hard, he had no choice but to follow her over the edge into blissful pleasure.

He retained just enough strength to get himself undressed and the both of them into the bed. He curled up behind Rin, wrapping his toned arms around her naked, still shaking body. With a small smirk for himself, he nuzzled her hair. Her scent passed by his nose, his own scent mixed with it. Perfectly content, he nipped at her shoulder, the one that carried a single claw mark on it.

"I hope that you didn't have any plans for the weekend."


End file.
